My Everything
by Bulecelup
Summary: Bawalah aku kesebuah tempat dimana hati kita berdua bisa bersatu. Dan aku berjanji padamu kalau aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk lepas lagi. Ray Singh/Suzie Salmon.


**Title: **My Everything.

**Pair: **Ray Singh/Suzie Salmon

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Bawalah aku kesebuah tempat dimana hati kita berdua bisa bersatu. Dan aku berjanji padamu kalau aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk lepas lagi. Ray Singh/Suzie Salmon.

**© The Lovely Bones **belongs to Alice Sebold and Peter Jackson.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Take me to your place,_

_Where our hearts belong together._

_I will follow you,_

_Cause you`re the reason that I breathe._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Namaku Suzie Salmon. Namaku seperti ikan. Umurku 14 tahun ketika aku meninggal, dibunuh oleh tetanggaku sendiri pada tanggal 6 Desember 1973."

Suzie Salmon menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya tertekan dari atas, di Surga; lebih tepatnya. Gadis manis berambut ikal panjang itu tak dapat meninggalkan keluarganya dibawah sana untuk pergi melanjutkan hidupnya di alam yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Holly sering kali menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan para gadis lainnya, dan berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkan keluarganya.

"Suzie, kamu harus melangkah maju. Kamu tak bisa terus menerus menatap kebelakang, keluargamu juga harus melangkah maju. Mereka tak bisa melakukannya jika kau tetap mengkhawatirkan mereka."

Holly berulang-ulang kali menasehatinya. Tetapi Suzie selalu menghiraukannya. Padahal Holly memberitahunya kalau tiap kali dia menatap kebawah, rasa sedih dan kangen keluarga dan teman-teman terdekatnya akan bertambah.

Suzie tetap menghiraukan nasehat Holly, sampai suatu hari dia melihat pemuda yang dia sukai berada dipinggir jembatan yang dibawahnya ada jurang tinggi menuju sungai diujung kota...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ray Singh. Pemuda keturunan India (_yang tinggal cukup lama di England_) yang seumuran dengan Suzie itu menatap kebawah kakinya. Jarak tempatnya berdiri dengan sungai dibawah sana begitu tinggi, terlihat hampir seperti jurang curam, malah.

Dia merasa sangat hancur sekali saat mengetahui Suzie diduga tewas disebuah gubuk kecil yang ada dilapangan kosong disebelah sekolah. Padahal hampir setiap hari dia dan kawan-kawannya bermain disana, mengapa dia tak menyadarinya!

Ray merasa bodoh dan bersalah karena hal itu... meskipun tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, atau setidaknya belum ditemukan. Ray mengutuk habis-habisan pria sinting bernama Harvey George yang telah membunuh Suzie! Semoga mayatnya terbakar di Neraka!

"Suzie..."

Ray memanggil nama Suzie. Suaranya berdengung kesegala arah, karena jurang menuju sungai dibawahnya ditutup oleh bendungan yang berlapiskan batu bata kuat.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sekali lagi..."

Kata itulah yang Ray ucapkan pada Suzie saat mereka terakhir bertemu diloker sekolah. Dia sempat menyelipkan sebuah surat kecil untuk meminta Suzie datang menemuinya di gazebo putih yang berada di mall, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tetapi Suzie tak pernah datang untuk menemuinya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ray?"

Suzie mendengar suara Ray dikejauhan. Dunia yang dia tempati memiliki banyak pemandangan dan tempat, kini Suzie dan kawan-kawannya berada disebuah lembah yang dihiasi dengan rerumputan. Dan disekitar mereka terdapat tanah yang masing-masing memiliki musim yang berbeda.

Ada musim dingin yang dimeriahkan dengan tarian salju para gadis angin, musim panas yang dihuni oleh singa-singa afrika, musim gugur yang ditemani dengan serigala raksasa berbulu lebat, atau musim semi yang disambut suka cita oleh peri penghuni hutan.

Suara Ray kembali terdengar dikejauhan. Suzie segera berlari menuju danau malam yang diterangi oleh cahaya mercusuar, tempat asal suara Ray.

"Ray! Ray!"

Suzie berjalan memasuki ladang rumput gajah yang perlahan berubah menjadi air, mencoba untuk mencari asal suara Ray yang dia dengar barusan.

Mengapa dia bisa mendengar suara Ray? Padahal selama ini dia tak dapat mendengar suara siapapun dari bawah sana, tapi kenapa kali ini dia bisa mendengarnya?

Suzie merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Beberapa butir air mata menetes jatuh dari kedua mata Ray. Dia mencoba untuk menghapusnya, tetapi air mata itu tetap saja jatuh. Bahkan isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia begitu merindukan Suzie... dia tak sempat untuk mengutarakan cinta kepadanya, kini dia sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya... Ray ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengannya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Oh Suzie..."

Ray perlahan melepas jaket tebal yang melindunginya dari udara dingin jembatan curam tersebut dan melemparnya kebelakang. Dia lalu meregangkan tangan, dan menutup kedua matanya. dia tak mau melihat pemandangan kacau yang akan terjadi setelah dia melemparkan dirinya sendiri kebawah sana.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ray! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Suzie melihat bayangan Ray berada tepat diatas lampu mercusuar, sementara dia berenang di danau bawah tempat mercusuar itu berdiri, untuk menjangkaunya.

Ray akan membunuh dirinya sendiri, dan itu semua karena Suzie. Suzie harus bisa menghentikannya, dia tak boleh membiarkannya mati!

Tetapi Suzie tak cukup cepat untuk menghentikan Ray.

Ray keburu menghempaskan tubuhnya kebawah disaat Suzie hampir berhasil untuk meraihnya.

"Ray!"

Lalu semuanya menjadi putih dengan seketika.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ray merasakan dirinya berbaring disebuah lantai kayu.

"Ray-"

Dan Ray bersumpah kalau dia mendengar suara Suzie saat ini.

"Ray..."

Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Suzie sudah... lalu dia sendiri juga sudah...

"Ray!"

Ah, akhirnya...

"Suzie?" Ray membuka matanya. Sosok Suzie sudah menyambut dirinya. Gadis itu duduk bertekuk lutut disampingnya, dia mengengam tangannya dengan kuat sekali.

"Ray..." Suzie menangis, menyesali perbuatan Ray yang membunuh dirinya sendiri hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. "Kenapa, Ray... kenapa kamu harus membunuh dirimu sendiri..." suaranya sayup terdengar.

Ray malah tersenyum melihat Suzie menangis. dia merasa bahagia, ternyata dia dapat bertemu dengan Suzie lagi... meskipun dia harus membayar mahal untuk hal itu.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, gadis Salmon." Canda Ray.

Suzie menengok kearah Ray, melihat pemuda itu bangkit dari atas lantai penopang dirinya. Dan langsung mengunci mulut Suzie dengan miliknya. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Ray dengan cepat melepaskan diri dan mengatup wajah Suzie menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai, aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu. Hati kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Suzie Salmon..."

Setelah itu, Ray menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Suzie dan melingkarkannya dipinggang gadis itu. menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

Tangis Suzie pecah kembali diatas pundak Ray. Tapi kali ini dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman. Kedua tangannya pun membalas pelukan Ray. Ketika di peluk oleh Ray, rasanya seperti pulang kerumah...

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Namaku Suzie Salmon. Namaku seperti ikan. Umurku 14 tahun ketika aku meninggal, dibunuh oleh tetanggaku sendiri pada tanggal 6 Desember 1973. dan aku berharap kalian semua memiliki hidup yang panjang dan bahagia." ~Suzie.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_I`ll come running to you._

_Feel me with your love forever._

_Promise you one thing,_

_I will never let you go._

_Cause you are my everything._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "Terpesona" by Glenn feat. Audy.)

**MATTGASM: **saya pertama kali suka sama 'The Lovely Bones' itu gara-gara judul bukunya- (_ada kata "Bones", nickname dari Leonard McCoy, dokter utama USS Enterprise di Film Star Trek XD_) dan ternyata isi bukunya lebih menarik lagi ;D film-nya juga, Peter Jackson mampu membuat '_Surga_' Suzie dan anak-anak lain yang dibunuh Harvey menjadi kenyataan! xDDD *SPOILER* haha. Thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_My Everything_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Glenn Fredly._ Lirik lagunya menjadi center text di cerita ini.


End file.
